Dead or Alive: Unfairness at Best
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: In the wake of the results for DOAX3's character roster, a few of the ousted ladies express their displeasure, and come up with a genius idea.


Author's note: Welp, I've seen this coming...

Needless to say, I actually owned _and_ played both DOAX games (yes, even Paradise for the PSP, though the PSP itself belonged to my little brother!), and honestly, I found it to be quite fun, mainly when it came to collecting swimsuits and accessories and showing them off while taking photos.

When DOAX3 was in the works, I was thinking, "Hurray! We can finally play a new entry in the DOAX series!" Then came the popularity poll, and its results. There were no more hurrays.

All the downloads purchased for the costumes for each of the girls tallied from the Playstation Store were from Asia only, and they didn't even combine them with the Western downloads. Though I never played DOA5, it angers me to know _our_ downloads from the West weren't included.

That, and it was only getting an Asia-exclusive release. Siigh...

And speaking of the character list, the girls that didn't make the cut have their share of fans, too. I mean, there's bright, bubbly and surprisingly fearless Leifang, who once had the ninth and the final spot before Helena took over. There's the classy, badass British assassin Christie, with her snow white hair and Sugar and Ice Personality (at least, in the DOAX games). There's even Lisa (aka La Mariposa), who not only debuted in the first DOAX game, but also served as Zack Island's tour guide!

Honestly, I have nothing against any of the girls that made the list, though I'm pretty surprised as to how many votes Marie Rose got (and she's the only one that's not curvaceous! *facepalm*).

So, without further ado, here's a little oneshot I'd like to call:

 **Unfairness at Best**

P.S. I don't own anything or anyone from the Dead or Alive series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day the final results for who would be in the roster in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, and as eager as she was, Leifang excitedly went to her laptop, humming a happy tune as she hit the internet to check it out. The last time she checked, she was in the last spot, but at the same time, it surprised her that only nine would make it into the game.

"Only nine of us, huh? Meh, no big deal." she said to herself as she shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Maintaining her big smile and optimistic aura, all the while sipping on some rose tea, she was able to take a gander at the final results...and she spat out her tea, before her jaw finally dropped upon noticing that Helena Douglas had taken the ninth and final slot.

"But...but that was my spot..." she stammered, her lower lip trembling.

On top of all that, all the votes and downloads were from Asia only, and not all the regions combined, which made her even more shocked. Instead of bursting into tears, however, she shut off her laptop, and was ready to spread the word to the other ladies who were unqualified.

"Allright, it's time for me catch up with Tina, Lisa and everyone else! Plus, I got an idea that's sure to please them!" she exclaimed as she headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at a local internet cafe, Tina was also able to see the results, and her brows furrowed in disappointment. "Well I'll be damned..." she muttered to herself.

She was about to call up Lisa via cellphone, until she noticed Leifang barging into the cafe. "Did you see the results?! That was just...uncalled for!" she asked.

"Tell me about it." the blonde replied.

"It just so happened that Helena and I were competing for the final spot, and it seemed I had the upper hand, but when the final results came, I was just flat out shocked!" Leifang said.

"Same goes for me; I mean, take a look at me, I was known as being one of the hottest ladies of DOA history, not to mention a pretty big fanbase of men who wanted a piece of me, plus I had the biggest boobs out of them all...until Rachel came in and upstaged me." Tina added. "Not to mention, Lisa was ousted herself, too!"

"I remembered how she was the tour guide for both Zack Island and New Zack Island; I bet she'll be angry about not being in DOAX3." the Chinese beauty replied.

"I couldn't agree more." a voice called out.

Leifang and Tina noticed the voice, which belonged to Mila, who was visibly pissed. "I mean, seriously, when Kokoro debuted in DOA4, she was given a slot in DOAX2. And when I debuted in DOA5, along with a few newcomers, including Honoka and Marie Rose, we deserved some love when DOAX3 was announced." she said.

"That, and Marie had a shitload of votes; but you know the worst thing about the votes and downloads tallied? They were only from the Asia region only!" Tina responded.

"They didn't even bother to combine those with the ones from the Western regions like USA and Europe." Mila added.

"And like I said, I have my own personal fanbase, but so do you and Leifang. Oh, hell, even Christie and Lisa have their own fanbases!" Tina said.

"Ditto to Rachel; after all, she did have the biggest breasts of all of us." Leifang added.

"And let's face it, Marie may have her fans, but she's not really sexy. I mean, yeah, she's cute and all, but she doesn't seem to border on sexy much." Mila said.

"Which gives me an awesome idea: we should demand that they make us DLC content, so that our fans will be happy to know we're still here!" Leifang said.

"Same here! And if they ever give DOAX3 a Western release, kudos to them." Tina replied.

"Me three! Look out world, here comes Team Give The Other DOA Girls a Chance!" Mila added.

And thus, a revolution was born...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You heard them! Make them DLC characters, and everyone will be very, very satisfied! With that said, ciao for now!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
